


A Wise Man

by artisan447



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Out West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tempt not a desperate man."</p><p>A dialogue only piece featuring JD and Josiah</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wise Man

A wise man

 

"Hey, Josiah, you seen--? Shoot, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your praying, I'll just--"

"It's alright, JD. I'm not praying as such, although the Lord's guidance does seem to come when least expected. Just trying to make things a little more comfortable for those who like to kneel for their observances. What do you think?"

"Oh, that's real nice, Josiah. Kind of reminds me of the kneelers we had in the chapel back home. The wood has a beautiful grain."

"That it does, especially when the light hits it. Vin found it washed up from the storm last month. I'd have said it's white oak, but he seems pretty sure it's mesquite. It's hard to tell from just the one piece."

"Can't say as how I'd know the difference, but if Vin says it's mesquite I'd believe him."

"True -- Vin does have a way of understanding nature in all its forms. Something I can help you with?"

"Oh, not something so much as someone. I was wondering if you've seen Chris? But you're busy, it's alright, I can just--"

"Haven't seen him anyway, JD. Not since breakfast, at least. Last I saw, him and Vin were headed for the livery."

"Dang, that's right! Heard Chris say they ought to ride out, see if they could find out what's been messing with the ranchers' cattle."

"There's your answer then."

"Yeah, thanks, Josiah. Buck's probably in the Saloon, so I'll let you--"

"Don't believe he is, JD. Saddled up and headed out himself about an hour or so ago. The way his saddle-bags were bulging, he had a purpose in mind."

"Darn it! That's Buck for you, always under your feet, except when you really need him."

"He surely does make his presence felt. Something troubling you, son?"

"Nah, it's ok. You're working, Josiah, don't want to keep you. You think Nathan's upstairs in the clinic?"

"He's not, he rode out to the Parkers' to help with the new baby. Won't be back till tomorrow."

"Damn! Oh, gee, sorry, Josiah, I know better'n to be cussing in the Lord's house."

"I'd say the Lord's heard worse; many a troubled soul has left discretion the other side of that door in his hurry to unburden his sins. Ezra's likely in his room if you have the courage to wake him."

"Ezra? Shoot, Josiah, not sure I ought to be asking Ezra's advice. Chris says Ezra and money together aren't good for clarity."

"An insight Ezra would no doubt confirm. I'd be happy to lend an ear to your troubles, JD, and I could do with a break. Why don't you just go right on and say whatever it is has you all tied up in knots? You're liable to twist the brim right off that hat of yours otherwise."

"Oh. Well, fact is I could do with your advice, Josiah. It's Mr. Taylor, over at the bank. He says the miners've been bringing in more gold than normal and he's worried about keeping it all here in Four Corners. Says it'd be better to send some over to Eagle Bend now instead of waiting for the regular transport."

"'Tempt not a desperate man.'"

"Yeah, I reckon it's that bunch of trail hands rode in from out Baker Ridge way has him spooked. Anyway, he wired Fort Thomas and the Treasury wagon won't be free till the end of the week. I reckon we'd do just as well to set a round-the-clock guard, but he's got a bee in his bonnet and wants to put some of it on the afternoon stage. Just like that, without a guard or anything! Says if he puts it in a plain box and sends one of the tellers with it on the quiet, no one'll even know what it is."

"A bold plan, but not necessarily born of wisdom."

"Not necessarily? Dang, Josiah, can you imagine if someone finds out? I mean, there's a reason we normally send a guard, right? But with everyone out of town… Even if this one goes through ok, word gets around we sent it on the regular passenger stage, ripe for the taking, and next thing we know there'll be outlaws coming in from all around just on the chance they might hit the jackpot. I don't think Chris'd like it."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. And I reckon if he were here, he'd just say so straight up. Don't you think that's what Chris'd do?"

"Can't really say, JD, but sounds like you've thought it all the way through. Can you hand me that rag?"

"Oh. Sure. It just doesn't seem right putting passengers in harm's way when they don't rightly know what they're letting themselves in for. Maybe I'd better just tell Mr. Taylor Chris wouldn't like it? You think he'd mind me saying that?"

"Chris? Well, JD, all you can do is what you think is right. Chris wouldn't ask any more or less from you than that."

"I'm just not sure Mr. Taylor's in a mood to listen to me. You know, half the time he treats me like a kid and the other half I swear he acts like I'm not even there. And you know how he can be when he figures he's right. Seems a man in his position ought to be a little more respectful."

"The greatest test of a man is the respect he gives unto others. He does lose a little perspective when the bank's money's involved."

"Yeah, but I guess that's his job--to make sure the town's money is safe. He'd probably argue with Chris just the same as he will with me. But you know Chris, he'd likely just summon up one of those glares of his, tell Mr. Taylor he weren't going to allow it and that'd be the end of it."

"Oh, I imagine Chris would see it as one of the day's great pleasures to set Mr. Taylor straight."

"Yeah, but Chris ain't here, and everyone else's busy or away except you and me. And Mr. Taylor, well, he's dead set on putting that gold on the noon stage. Don't exactly know what I can say that'll make him listen."

"A wise man once said that the true path is only revealed to he who chances to set a foot upon it. Could be once you get started, what you need to say will become clear."

"You think? Well I guess there's not much bad can come of it, it's not like he's gonna shoot me or anything. Worst comes to worst, I can always lock him in till the stage has left."

"If that doesn't make your determination to keep the good folk of this town safe clear to the man, then nothing will. You want me to come over with you?"

"Nah, Josiah, should be fine. Maybe I can come up with a glare of my own that'll make him mind what I say. Besides, you've got more important things to do. You want me to come back and give you a hand when I'm done?"

"Now there's an offer my knees would be glad of. That's mighty generous of you, JD."

"Oh, it's no problem, Josiah, soon as the stage leaves, I'll be back. Nothing much Mr. Taylor can do once it's gone. Church's looking real nice, you know, you got a way with wood makes it look alive."

"Thank you, JD, that's a fine compliment. And don't go worrying about interrupting, you know you're welcome here any time."

"Yeah I do, Josiah, and I'll be back soon's I'm done. But I could use a prayer right now if you have one to spare."

"You're always in my prayers, JD. But I'll be glad to say an extra one."

"Thanks, Josiah. I reckon that'll help."

"You're more'n welcome, JD. The Lord's wisdom knows no bounds, so prayer never hurts."

"Gotta agree with you there. OK, wish me luck, I'll be back before you can say Jack Rabbit!"

 

\--- the end ---

**Author's Note:**

> Quote:  
> "Tempt not a desperate man." --William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (Romeo act V, iii)


End file.
